INSTANT LOOK
by Nana19
Summary: Muchas canciones a menudo le recordaban a la chica de los ojos ahumados quien era un completo misterio para Levi, envuelta de una frenética belleza. En la facultad solo podía admirarla desde lejos en pequeños momentos ya que se consideraba incompetente para hablarle hasta que sucedió que... LevixMikasa (AU) COMPLETO Pasen y lean :)


**Instant look**

**(Instante de mirada)**

**.**

Su lápiz favorito tenía la punta desquebrajada, sabía de antemano que intentar sacarle punta sería nefasto con lo apurada que se encontraba. Agarró una brocha que le permitiera agregarse sombra negra para delinear sus ojos almendrados y lo difumó un poco, el efecto le daba una acentuada profundidad al color de sus ojos, miró su reflejo: una mirada penetrante y algo sombría.

Le dio un color vino a sus labios rosáceos y partió hacia el Instituto donde estudiaba alguna ingeniería. El frío fuera de casa era terrible se acomodó guantes y se espolvoreo el cabello con las manos, le gustaba hacerlo sin mirarse al espejo, le daría más libertad para no corregir nada.

_06 de junio de 2011._

_En un aula…_

No necesitaba sentarse en primera fila para poder tener una mejor apreciación de la clase, le molestaba enormemente así hacerlo. Solo necesitaba tomar ciertos apuntes y luego investigaría en un buscador de información. Simple, algo sencillo. Sus notas eran buenas, y su participación en clases era casi reducida a diferencia de su amiga Hanji quien en cada ocasión alzaba la mano para argumentar, añadir o lanzar alguna pregunta que llenaba de desesperación al catedrático. Por su lado, ella con Erwin si optaban por sentarse al frente de la clase y en ocasiones de receso Hanji iba a sentarse a su lado para hacerle compañía.

—¿No quieres algo de esto? —preguntó Hanji, obligándolo a sacarse el auricular del oído. Le mostró una galleta y él hizo de lado el rostro.

—No me gusta—respondió secamente para volverse a colocar el audífono. Hanji se quedó a su lado, mientras esperaban la llegada del nuevo docente según el horario. Erwin, invadió la instancia con su presencia, tomó lo que Levi rechazó y se lo embulló en la boca.

—Vamos a comer después de clases, los tres. Hay un sitio que conocí y me interesa que prueben la comida—. Rompió el silencio el rubio. Levi le miró desinteresado, se sacó el audífono y pausó su música.

—¡Excelente! ¡Excelente! —Hanji parecía emocionada con la idea, mientras seguí engullendo comida—. ¿Qué tipo de comida sirven?

—Hanji…—arrastró el nombre.—¿puedes tragar primero, por favor? —le dijo, mientras Erwin aseveraba su petición a la mujer castaña.

Casi llegaba la última clase y Levi junto a su grupo realizarían una presentación ejecutiva, confiaba en sus habilidades para expresarse en público de la mejor manera que debería hacerlo un estudiante universitario. Por su parte, también confiaba en las habilidades de Erwin y Hanji, no por nada estaba con ellos, ya que Levi a nivel académico busca la excelencia y si es trabajo en equipo no puede bajar de ello, a la excelencia. Se conocían desde el segundo semestre, de manera aleatoria debió trabajar con ellos y otros más pero aquellos si se perdieron por otros rumbos. Al congeniar bien en cuanto a responsabilidad y demás asuntos se juntaron hasta las fechas actuales.

La presentación no pudo salir mejor, Levi fue varias veces interrogado por sus compañeros de aula y siempre contestó de manera precisa. Nuevamente, un equipo impecable. Estaba recogiendo junto con Erwin el material que usaron para la presentación, ya quería estar comiendo donde dijo Erwin aunque tendría que apresurar el tiempo para las tareas. Se acercó al tacho de basura cerca de la puerta, echó unas hojas allí y al alzar la mirada topó con una chica visiblemente diferente a lo que estaba habituado ver en el Instituto, fueron solo segundos que se mantuvo en su campo visual ya que se perdió por un pasillo, hasta tuvo la osadía de salir un poco del aula para confirmar que no entró a un aula cerca.

Se escapó a su vista, fueron solo segundos pero la impresión que le dió fue suficiente como para que Levi si quiera se interesara un poco. Aunque cuando pasaron unos minutos, decidió descartar la idea, le sonaba ridículo, ella ni siquiera lo había notado.

Durante la comida con sus amigos, parecía perdido, la imagen de aquella chica le taladraba el pensamiento. Sin lugar para las dudas, ella era diferente. Su rostro cargado de sombra negra y labios de color vino. Su cabello negro todo despeinado, recordaba que tenía un piercing de gota en la nariz lo cual le resultaba a Levi muy interesante. _"Es hermosa…"_ su propio pensamiento lo tomó inadvertido, sorprendiéndolo.

_Al otro día…_

Se había levantado con la idea de que tendría que verla de nuevo, ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso se quedaría parado en la puerta de su aula esperando a que ella vuelva a pasar? La facultad era muy amplia y tenía una cantidad considerable de alumnos. Se colocó de nuevo sus audífonos, sus gustos oscilan entre el rock, pop hallaba mayor agrado por la música antigua, decidió reproducir "TNT" de AC/DC y le subió el volumen al máximo, quizá no es necesario pensar más en aquella chica del día de ayer. El comienzo de las clases le permitiría despejarla de su mente.

Al salir de clases se despidió de sus amigos y se fue a la biblioteca, siempre portaba sus audífonos en los oídos, caminó despacio por el campus hasta llegar al lugar fijado. Tomó algunos libros que necesitaba para sacar apuntes, se sentó en una mesa guardando el mayor silencio que podía. Pasaron alrededor de dos horas desde que estaba en ese lugar, nadie le había interrumpido y tenía un bagaje nuevo de conocimientos.

Devolvió los libros, y por un momento se detuvo en seco, creyó haber visto a la chica del día anterior pero solo se había equivocado. Aquel suceso lo marcó de nuevo a pensar en ella, aunque prefirió desecharlo de inmediato. Se marchó con el empeño de no pensar en querer volverla a ver de simple casualidad.

El lunes llegó nuevamente, abriéndole alguna posibilidad de verla. En todo el fin de semana la fugaz imagen de ella se había infiltrado en sus sueños, de ahí en adelante no dejó de pensarla. Se cuestionaba ese hecho, era demasiado, apenas fueron segundos que la notó.

Durante las clases pasó algo distraído, lo cual el docente lo notó y le pidió que le ayudara trayendo un proyector desde la sala informática. Levi Rivaille no podía entenderse, simplemente no podía. De camino lento regresando al aula decidió tomar un camino más largo, iría por el campus, le faltaba aire para ventilar el encéfalo, cuando sucedió lo improvisto: como respuesta a sus preguntas sobresalió la imagen de aquella mujer que le había emocionado solo al verla.

Recostada bajo un árbol se encontraba, sus oídos estaban tapados por los auriculares. Pareciera que durmiera. Sigilosamente, se acercó para rodear la zona solo para verla un poco más de cerca. Se acercó tanto que podía escuchar el ruidillo de la música salir de los auriculares, no tan nítido como para saber exactamente qué canción escuchaba. Sus labios tinturados de un color vino se abrían poquito, aquella piel blanca y limpia de su rostro se ensalzaba mágicamente con su maquillaje oscuro. Confirmó el piercing de gota en su nariz, su cabello negro y despeinado la había lucir magnífica.

Caminó despacio y luego encendió más el ritmo, no quería levantar sospechas alrededor de los alumnos, podría denotarse que la estuviese espiando.

Al comienzo del paso de los días Levi comenzó a tener ligeros cambios en su conducta: se cambió de asiento al frente con sus amigos, esto tenía por finalidad echar una vista por la puerta por si la suerte le acompañase pudiese ver a aquella doncella como él la había llamado. Erwin y Hanjie se lo hicieron notar pero él argumentó algo que no tenía que ver con sus reales intenciones.

Había sucedido aquel encuentro a sus ojos alrededor de dos veces que ella camino fuera de su aula, luego de ello no la volvió a ver en un par de semanas. Los trabajos de la universidad se volvieron más exigentes y él se quedó inmerso en ello pronto llegarían los exámenes del primer parcial.

Después de ocuparse de sus trabajos pendientes con sus amigos, le quedaba ordenar su casa. Aquel sábado por la noche para Levi resultó ser cansando, tomó una ducha después de cenar y se recostó en un mueble de su habitación.

Unas noches atrás había decidido dejar de pensar en la chica aquella, solo estaba desgastado energías suyas. Y aquella misma noche, como en un intento de rendirse nuevamente a su imagen por medio del sueño su inconsciente la devolvió a sus sentidos.

_El sucedo inesperado..._

Daba inicio el nuevo parcial en la Universidad, el ritmo de los trabajos bajó su intensidad y a medida que aumentaban los días aumentó dicha intensidad o denominado en otro término: complejidad. Al salir ese día de clases, sus amigos decidieron ir por un café en un lugar que resultaba ser del agrado de los tres (Aunque Levi prefería ingerir té). Para sorpresa de sus amigos, les pidió que acudiesen ellos ya que él tenía poco interés en hacerlo, que estaba cansado y que necesitaba de manera rápida encontrar su cama.

Durante el regreso a su casa y para mitigar el ruido a su alrededor; introdujo el cable de los audífonos por dentro de su abrigo y los jalo hasta sacarlos por el cuello y se los colocó. Hace pocos instantes la lluvia había cesado por lo cual la sensación de frío en el ambiente era fuerte mas era de gran agrado. Al escuchar las primeras notas de la canción cerró un poco sus ojos, sabía de memoria lo que la misma contaba...

_"Have you got colour in your cheeks?"_

La melodía lo envolvió maravillosamente haciéndose de su mente cargo. Unos metros hacia adelante se encontraba un mini-market, quizá entraría por algún bocadillo. En cuanto llegase a su casa, haría lo que habría dicho a sus amigos. Observó cerca suyo dos niños corriendo quienes casi tropiezan con él, Levi reaccionó en un reflejo y sostuvo a la niña para no cayera al piso. Al levantar nuevamente la cabeza, vió abrirse la puerta del mini-market: ella salía de ahí.

_"I've dreamt about you nearly every night this week"_

Sopesaba la imagen de ella, con un café en la mano. Siguió caminando al ritmo en que iba, estaba visiblemente agitado sorprendido de la reacción de su organismo ante la presencia de la doncella. Al estar a unos pasos, ella giró su cabeza lo vió a los ojos y Levi jura que le sonrió, más el contacto fue rápido y ella camino lejos del lugar.

_El inicio de un cambio..._

Habían transcurrido varios días desde que hicieron aquel contacto visual, en la facultad no la había visto. Incluso Levi empezó a frecuentar dicho mini-market para tener un atisbo de ella pero tampoco lo sucedió. Un día se sentó a pensar sobre la razón del por qué la buscaba de esa manera. Él jamás había tenido que hacer nada para llamar la atención de una alguna chica, aunque tampoco aceptaba salir con alguna. Y llegado al caso de que establezca algún tipo de comunicación con la doncella ¿Que haría luego? Quizá debiera poner en orden sus ideas y pensamientos. ¿Le atraía? Evidentemente lo hacía, la consideraba hermosa. Quizá era más que ello, pero para él hasta el momento ella era un completo misterio.

_"Cause there's this tune I found_

_That makes me think of you somehow"_

La canción "Do I wanna know" se había convertido en ese espacio de tiempo musical que cada vez que la oía, su memoria evocaba el suceso con la chica de los ojos ahumados y labios vino.

_"How many secrets can you keep?"_

¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Acaso tendría hermanos? le asaltaron las preguntas en su cabeza, ¿Estará enamorada? y algo más le sobrevino luego: ¿Tendrá novio? Más allá de esas preguntas se hacía otras: ¿Qué es lo que estará pensado? ¿Le gustara tanto el café? ¿Qué pensaría del comunismo? ¿Tendría alguna inclinación política?... ¿Qué le gusta hacer en su tiempo libre? y en infinidad.

Otro día cualquiera en la facultad, acudió al departamento de copiados para sacar dos ejemplares de un documento que necesitaba leer. Regresó en sus pasos para comprar una gaseosa en la máquina expendedora, escuchó el sonido de la bebida cayendo y antes que siquiera la tomara unos pasos acercándose lo distrajeron, volvió su cabeza y ¡zas! ella pasaba por detrás suyo sin detener el paso pero de igual manera captó su atención y de nuevo le brindó una sonrisa. Levi no supo decir nada, simplemente ella se alejó siguiendo su camino. ¿Cómo se supone debería interpretar dicha acción suya? Al tomar la gaseosa su mano ligeramente temblaba, está nervioso.

"¿Nervioso?" Replicó para sí mismo.

Luego de aquel día se suscitaron varios en donde ella lo alcanzaba con la mirada, lo veía a su distancia tal como lo haría Levi, sin pretender acercarse. Lo interesante radicaba en la forma del mirar de ella también, era filosa. Dicha situación a Levi le estaba poniendo en un estado de alerta, porque ahora se sentía como si ella lo estuviese siguiendo. Situación que tal vez fueron puras coincidencias.

_"(Do I wanna know)_

_If this feeling flows both ways?"_

Cada situación era parecida, topaban miradas y luego cada uno emprendía caminos diferentes. Levi finalmente, aceptó jugar a ello, cuando en el campus ella nuevamente tomaba ese lugar bajo el árbol la miró y ella también además empezó a sonreírse, no como burla. Levi también lo hizo, se sintió un poco estúpido así que rompió el contacto. Para la situación actual, se hacía Levi otra pregunta: ¿Acaso ella se interesaba por él? ¿A qué jugaba? ¿Cómo debería proseguir? Si acaso lo hacía.

—Oe Levi, ¿Mikasa y tú salen? —habló Hanji de repente, se denotaba cierta picardía en su tono.

—¿Quién es Mikasa? —respondió con una pregunta, el inocente.

—jajajajajajaja no nos quieras tomar el pelo Levi, ¡desde hace tiempo lo hemos notado Erwin y yo! —¿Acaso ese era el nombre de la chica? Había sido muy descuidado con sus amigos, ahora debería frenar a Hanji.

—¡Es eso correcto! —terció Erwin, tan sereno y firme.

—¿Qué? —no era que no entendiese, solo estaba algo ofuscado y nervioso al sentirse descubierto.

Con una maniobra rápida de palabras evadió los comentarios de ellos y los abandonó. ¿Qué tanto sabían ellos de Mikasa? como ahora mismo recién se enteraba, su nombre y su carrera era por el momento lo que sabía, aparte de sus evidentes gustos musicales. Ninguno de los dos habían hecho algo más a parte de las miradas, para Levi era algo extraño la situación. _"¿Acaso estará jugando conmigo?"_ se preguntó.

_Octubre de 2011._

El semestre estaba por finalizar, Levi se encontraba atareado con algunas presentaciones y entregas de proyectos. La situación extraña en la que se vió envuelto con Mikasa no avanzó en lo absoluto. Para agregarle que hacían un par de semanas que no la veía. Erwin y Hanji vagamente le comentaron algo sobre ella: su nombre era Mikasa Ackerman y tenía 21 años, el apellido de ella coincidía con el apellido de soltera de su madre Kuchel. Sus amigos tampoco la conocían solo tenían esa información.

Con la llegada de las vacaciones seguro podría apartar los recuerdos fugaces de Mikasa. Quizá ella al ver el poco intento de Levi por acercarse: se aburrió. Mandó un resoplido de su boca al aire, tomó asiento en un banca cerca de un árbol que con el viento de sus hojas se mecían y caían algunas gotas de agua que quedaron ahí después de la lluvia. Una gota cayó en su nariz que pronto bajó por un lado de su rostro.

Se colocó los audífonos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás, las gotas de agua caían débilmente en su frente. Solo con el tanteo de sus manos sacó un cigarrillo de una cajetilla, lo encendió rápido solo abriendo un poquito los ojos. Dio el primer toque inhalando el humo expirado, lo retuvo un poco y lo expulsó: de sus fosas nasales salía humillo.

Cerró de nuevo los ojos, hubo cierto silencio hasta que la canción cambiara y se reprodujera la siguiente. Pasó unos interminables segundos esperando que canción arrojaría el modo aleatorio. La oscuridad de sus pensamientos le devolvieron a Mikasa: su mirada penetrante, siempre envuelta en aquel ahumado negro, su manera de caminar despacio y hasta cierto punto: provocador.

La canción soltó:

_"Mira delante tuyo,_

_estoy seguro que ésta es la chica_

_pero ella no es para ti_

_tú eres un raro y ella es una belleza"_

Abrió sus ojos de manera abrupta y se levantó al sentirse atorado con el humo de su cigarrillo. Tosió un par de veces, hasta que fijó su mirada al frente: ella estaba ahí parada mirándolo a alrededor de tres metros. Levi si recompuso de la molestia en su garganta y se quedó perplejo, ella no dejaba de mirarlo. Estaba maravillosamente vestida con una falda negra apegada al cuerpo, sus piernas se denotaban blancas y estaban envueltas en unas medias de malla. Su cabello tenía un nuevo peinado, desde cuando la conoció hasta ese día había crecido al punto que ella lo peinaba con dos coletas a mitad del cráneo. Llevaba un chupete en la mano, sus uñas estaban igual negras que siempre.

¿Quizá era ese el momento que necesitaba para acercarse a ella? Tembló de pensarlo, pero solo tenía poco tiempo. Cuando Levi hizo ademán por levantarse, ella se giró y se fue hacia el edificio que estaba cerca. No sabía cómo tomar aquello, ¿era rechazo? o tal vez ¿miedo?...

Se tomó unos minutos para pensar, arrojó el cigarrillo al bote que estaba cerca. La canción que sonaba seguía siendo la misma. Sus pensamientos no eran buenos. Escuchó cerca de tres canciones más y no lograba procesar aquello sucedido. El contacto con las mujeres le resultaba un poco difícil y hasta ahora parecía cobarde. No está demás catalogarlo como un hombre tímido, o es que ¿el solo hecho de ser Mikasa lo ponía de esa manera? Ya había aceptado su inminente atracción hacia ella, aunque no podía hablar aún de un enamoramiento.

Quizá si necesitaba un poco de asesoramiento con Hanji.

—Hey, hola—una voz femenina, un poco pesada y muy desconocida para él se oyó a espaldas suyas. Se volteó: Mikasa estaba tras suyo extendiéndole una botella de agua.

* * *

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, he disfrutado escribiendo sobre ellos y espero que igual tú lo disfrutes. La canción del final se llama: "Just kiss her" de Concorde, aunque sin duda alguna "Do I wanna know" fue la que me inspiró a escribir este corto.


End file.
